


Colorblind

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Series: The Chase Space [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Color Blind, M/M, chase space, fashion - Freeform, hearth in an infinity scarf, i love this verse okay, love it with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: The world isn't black and white. Except when it is.





	Colorblind

    Weekdays are always hectic at the Chase Space. There’s usually an influx of homeless teens who will stop in for a shower and a hot meal before going out to try to hunt down a job. Then there’s the kids the have been staying there long term, getting ready to walk to school as a group or go with Blitzen down to the shop to work for the day.

 

    “Zeke, you’re thirteen,” Ramey chides. Her long cinnamon hair is pulled back in a high, sleek ponytail today, courtesy of Blitzen. The sleeves of her uniform top are pushed up to her elbows as she passes the bag of bread over to Zeke. “You can make your own sandwich for lunch.”

 

    Zeke grumbles as Blitzen passes by, his uniform tie still undone around his neck. Blitzen stops long enough to tie it for him (“Remind me to teach you how to do this when I get back tonight”) before continuing on his journey to clear the table.

 

    “Hey, Cam, throw me a knife, please,” Zeke requests as he squirts mustard on one slice of bread.   
  
    Blitzen turns around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. “Do  _ not  _ actually throw the knife, Cam!” He calls quickly.

 

    Looking disappointed, Cam turns the butter knife in their hand so they can offer the handle to Zeke. “It’ll make him think about how he phrases his words,” they protest with a chuckle. Their usually messy honey hair is slicked back neatly, like it’s usually styled when Cam comes with Blitz to the shop to work.

 

    The few kids still eating aren’t phased by any of the commotion. From talking to them, Blitzen knows most of them think the Chase Space radiates a sort of warmth that screams  _ home _ . For a lot of the kids who just come in occasionally for a meal, to bathe, some cash, a bed for the night, that terrifies them. They don’t want to lose home a second time, so they never stay long. He and Hearth still do their best to remind them they’re welcome to stay if they ever change their mind.

 

    Speaking of the elf. Blitzen looks over to see Hearthstone standing at the sink, washing dishes and blissfully unaware of the chaos around him. He’s clad in his usual uniform of a longsleeve black shirt and jeans, except with some unusual details. For one, his nails are painted black from where he let Ramey practice manicures on him. Two, looped around his neck isn’t one of the scarfs Blitzen has made for him. It’s a floral infinity scarf, bright pink and decorated with green and yellow blossoms, that Jayelle had draped around his neck before prancing away to get breakfast. Hearthstone had refused to take it off.

 

    Blitzen sets the dishes he’s gathered on the counter by Hearthstone, casting a sneaky glance around the kitchen before popping up on his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. When Hearth looks up at him, he signs,  _ That scarf is hideous and doesn’t go with your outfit. _

 

_     This scarf is beautiful and totally goes with my outfit.  _ Hearthstone’s hands are still dripping with suds and water when he pulls them out of the sink, flicking Blitzen with both as he signs. Blitzen’s pretty sure he did that on purpose.  _ Aren’t you the one who said I needed a splash of color?  _ One corner of Hearthstone’s mouth tugs up in a snarky smile. Blitzen just rolls his eyes.

 

    There are chimes of ‘bye, Papa Blitz’ and signs of  _ goodbye  _ (which Blitzen nudges Hearthstone so he can look and see and sign back his own farewells and biddings of being safe) as their school group takes off for the day. Blitzen does a quick head count. A couple kids (Gabby and Izzick, he thinks) and Cam are the only ones still in the kitchen with him and Hearthstone.

 

    Just before he can ask, Pablo and Trevante come barreling into the kitchen, both dressed to work in the shop and rambling at each other heatedly. He and Hearthstone exchange concerned glances before Blitzen goes over to intercede. “Guys, guys, what’s going on?” 

 

     “Would you tell this-” Pablo shoots off rapidly in Italian and Blitzen can’t quite comprehend, much less translate, “That his outfit is a mess!”   
  
     Blinking, Blitzen looks over at Trevante before blanching. The teen is wearing a plaid pink button down under a red blazer with a pair of black pants. “That’s quite a fashion statement, Tre,” he says once he’s swallowed back his initial shock.

 

    What’s even more shocking is Trevante’s confusion as he glances down at his outfit. “What makes you say that? I thought it was nice.”   
  
    “He doesn’t believe me when I tell him he doesn’t match,” Pablo comments irritably, his accent thick.

 

    “Because I do!” Trevante bristles, pointing at his clothing as he names them off, “Blazer: gray; shirt: white with black and gray plaid; pants: black. It’s perfectly acceptable, I don’t know why you guys are making such a big deal.”

 

    Everything in the kitchen seems to freeze after Trevante’s declaration. Everyone else glances around the room, as if trying to silently decide who’s going to be the one to break it to him. Finally, Blitzen clears his throat. “Tre… what color is Hearth’s scarf?”

 

    Trevante looks up, eyebrows furrowed. “White and gray,” he comments. “All of the colors are white and gray and black, Pops.” He catches the look on Blitzen’s face before sighing. “Before you ask, yes, I’m color blind. Usually I’m pretty good about discerning the shades of gray to figure out what color it actually is, but when you’re homeless…” he trails off with a shrug. “You just kind of take what you can get to keep yourself warm. I’ve gotten out of practice with being tell which gray is blue and which gray is purple. That’s why-”

 

    “-you ask to be put on the register in the shop,” Blitzen finishes before smiling kindly. “Tell you what. Let’s go back up and get you a better outfit and we’ll work on being able to tell the difference in those grays again, okay?”


End file.
